Electrical connectors conventionally include a housing that retains a plurality of electrical contacts that define opposing mating ends and mounting ends. The electrical contacts can be supported in a connector housing, such that the electrical contacts extend along a length between a mounting end and an opposing mating end. The mating ends of the electrical contacts define a mating interface for the electrical connector, while the mounting ends of the electrical contacts define a mounting interface for the electrical connector. The mounting ends may be configured to connect to an external electrical component, which can be provided as an underlying substrate or printed circuit board (PCB), while the mating ends may be configured to connect to the mating ends of another electrical connector.
For example, when electrically connecting a pair of electrical components, the mounting ends of the electrical contacts of one or more electrical connectors can be press fit, surface mounted, or otherwise electrically connected to one of the electrical components, while the mounting ends of the electrical contacts of one or more other electrical connectors can be press fit, surface mounted, or otherwise electrically connected to the other electrical component. The electrical connectors are then mated together to establish an electrical connection between the electrical components. The mating ends can be provided as receptacle or header ends, whereby receptacle mating ends receive header mating ends, or can be gender-neutral. Electrical connectors are generally provided as vertical or mezzanine connectors whereby the mating ends and mounting ends extend parallel to each other or as right-angle connectors whereby the mating ends and the mounting ends extend perpendicular to each other.
When the electrical components are provided as printed circuit boards, the electrical connectors are press-fit, surface mounted, or otherwise placed in electrical communication with electrical traces running through or along the corresponding board. In one application, electrical connectors are mounted along a pair of printed circuit boards. For instance, a first plurality of electrical connectors is mounted along the edge of one printed circuit board, while a second plurality of electrical connectors is mounted along a second circuit board. The electrical connectors are then mated at their mating interfaces, so as to electrically connect the mating ends of the first and second pluralities of electrical contacts.
What is desired is an electrical connector having a reduced footprint so as to correspondingly reduce the real estate occupied by the connected on the circuit board.